Glove Will Find A Way
by tdifreak55
Summary: Gwen is a 16 year old street rat. No family. No friends. Just her trying to survive. Duncan is a typical teenager, but he wants to be more than his father's name. Two teens, two different worlds, but will a chance encounter make those two worlds crash into eachother? will one little piece of fabric change their lives? Read to find out in Glove Will Find a Way
1. Street Rat

_I really hate my brain sometimes -_- this is what happens when I'm in Spanish class lol_

**G****love**** Will Find A Way**

**Chapter 1: Street Rat**

**Gwen's POV  
**

* * *

"Street Rat." That is my title, my stupid title. "Street Rat." I'm homeless, have dirty ratted raven-black hair, ripped clothing and a hole in my boots. I've never stolen food from stores, or people, just the forgotten leftovers in the trash. I'm homeless, not a street rat. Then again, the rich bitches from Western Heights don't understand that. They have everything handed to them on a silver platter; I have to fight for my place on the street. They live in a rose colored glasses world; I'm out here in reality. Even now, I'm bleeding from a cut on my forehead from fighting a man for my cardboard box. It's not very warm, but it keeps the Spring raindrops out. It makes my stomach clench when I think about all of those rich pussys' in their silk blankets and silver platters.

**Duncan's POV**

"Rich Bitch" that is my title. I'm Duncan Leon Jones; my father is the owner of all of the Jones' Theaters in the United States. Everyone wants to be me, except for the person in the body. I have no "friends", everyone uses me and uses my popularity because of my title. I'd rather be a man on the streets sometimes. They have nothing, yet have everything. I know it's stupid to think like that, but damn, I just want to have someone who cares about me.

"Duncan there are some kids to see you!" My mother's voice rang through my ears.

"Alright mom!" I holler back, I grab my black leather jacket off of my bed and put it over my white dress shirt. I run my hands through my charcoal black hair as I walk down the stairs.

"Hey Dunk!" A chorus of three voices said. They're a few "friends" from school. Kayla, Nick, and James.

"Want to go to the movies with us?" Kayla said sweetly, well sweetly sounding anyway.

"Uh…." I started out, then I saw my mother's glare as if saying "You better go Duncan!" I sighed.

"Alright… sure why not."

**Gwen's POV**

"_Sweet! A half eaten corndog!" _I screamed inside of my head. As I finished scorffing it down my throat, I heard a few people laughing. Oh great… here comes some of the Rich Bitches I was talking about. Actually, it's three of the biggest highlights. But the forth guy…I've never seen him before, and he wasn't laughing.

"Hey guys, it's the Street Rat!" Said the girl I know as Kayla, sadly, I know all of their names by heart. Again, except for the guy in the black jacket and wavy black gelled hair. I can see that he's getting angry. But why? I'm nothing to that Rich Bitch.

"Awe, come now Kay," the one called James said. "I'm sure this Street Rat isn't _too _bad." He looked at me and sneered. "What about it bitch? What would you do to me for twenty bucks?" All of them except for the stranger laughed.

"Sorry," I said, looking the devil in the eye. "I don't trade my body for money. Isn't it kind of sad that such a _handsome, rich boy_ has to ask a _Street Rat_ for sex?" I chuckled, and so did the stranger.

"Why the fuck are you laughing Duncan?!" James yelled in his face. Duncan? So the strangers name is Duncan…

"Because it was funny, and when something is funny I laugh." I head Nick scoff.

"Well if you think she's so _funny _why don't you stay here with this diseased Street Rat?" I watched the guy named Duncan walk towards me; great, another beating. I closed my eyes, waiting for the familiar sting, but it never came. I slowly opened one eye, and saw that he is sitting next to me. The Three Bitches gasped, hell, _I _even gasped a bit!

**Duncan's POV**

"Dude, come on! I was just joking!" Nick said his eyes wide open.

"Well I'm not. Go to the movies without me. I'm sure I won't be missed too much." Kayla took out her phone, and snapped a photo.

"Duncan, I'm not fucking with you, come with us or this photo is going to be on the front page of the school newspaper!" I felt a hand touch my own.

"You should go with them…" The homeless girl whispered lowly.

"Listen to your Street Rat, Duncan." James hissed.

"Go. Without. Me." All three of them ran off.

"You're going to regret this!" Kayla hollered as she ran. I shrugged and looked at the girl. I don't notice the dirt, knotted hair like everyone else, all I notice are her midnight blue eyes. She isn't a street rat.

"What's your name?" I asked her. In a low voice, I heard her whisper.

"Gwen…my name is Gwen…" I saw her eyes go wide, she got up, ready to run, I grabbed her glove clothed hand.

"Wait…" She pulls away and runs. I run after her, but she is too fast. I see her take a sharp left, and after I turn, all I see is a brick wall staring back at me, and a glove on a dumpster. I picked up the grey glove with holes where the fingers are.

"_I'll find her…" _I thought to myself. I may have just met her, but I'm already under her spell. It took one look into her eyes. I will look for those midnight eyes, and the girl with the other glove. Gwen…Gwen…even if I forget her name, I won't forget her.

**Gwen's POV**

Why did I run?! Why did I let him get so close to me, even with only the stare of his teal eyes into mine, he's got me smiling like an idiotic highlight. Why am I fooling myself? My kind and his kind could never be, but my heart says maybe there's a way. Maybe.

* * *

Alrighty! Remember to read and review my lovelies :D


	2. Dissapearing Act

_Hey guys! Here is chapter two, after I post this I am going to be working on "The First Year" and a few of my other stories :D well..Without further ado... here is chaptet to of Glove will find a way!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Disappearing Act**

**Duncan's POV**

I've spent the last three weeks after school searching for Gwen, with no luck. My father says if I keep this up, I will be on the street since I love to associate with "street rats". Let's just say I didn't get these bruises on my arms from football. I've been getting Hell at home, and Hell at school. Kayla did put the photo on the front page. I'm now the **Rich Rat** since I have a _thing_ for street rats. I only have a thing for one "street rat" that, isn't a street rat at all, and it's the girl with the midnight eyes. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, and maybe I am, but I just can't get her out of my head.

**Gwen's POV**

I can't get him out of my head, I don't want to see him, because we could never be, and who knows? He may just be acting. That's the reason anytime I see him looking for me, I hide. I'm scared my brain says "no" but hear and guy say "yes." I can't believe I even care if he sees me or not. He's probably not even looking for me anymore, I'm just fooling myself. I sigh, sticking my hands into my coat pockets.

"_Maybe there's some food near the deli's trashcans." _I think to myself as I start walking.

**Duncan's POV**

Just as I was about to give up my search, my stomach growled. I can't help but only think about how hungry Gwen must be. I head over to The Olive, a deli place in the heart of the town. Also where a lot of the "street Rats: frolic, looking for food. I walk in and I already feel the stares. Damn, word gets around this town fast.

"I would like a ham sub please…" The man who took my order grunted. He obviously doesn't like me now either. It really shows how much a name can change within a few weeks. I get my sub and sit near a window and stare out of it as I eat. As my mind started to wander, a slight movement caught my eye. A sixteen year old girl with ratted black hair, one glove, and midnight blue eyes. I nearly choked on my sandwich.

"_It's __**her!" **_I yelled in my head. I calmly walked up to her, "Hi…" She turned around and I saw a small smile tugging at her lips.

**Gwen's POV**

I couldn't help myself but smile when I saw that boy Duncan. He didn't forget about me. Sadly, I've liked a highlight before, I thought he might of liked me too, nut the night he was supposed to meet me to leave this town…he never showed. Later I found out why, but enough of that. I have a highlight in front of me and everyone is looking at us.

"W.. we should probably leave and go somewhere else…" I say quietly. I see his head nod.

"Alright, let's go."

**Duncan's POV**

Gwen led me back to the brick wall where I couldn't find her anymore after our last encounter. She climbed up on the dumpster and climbed up, and I followed her. We sat on the wall which was actually, from what Gwen told me, it's the boundaries where all of them live.

"It's not much…but it's our home. My home. I sigh.

"I know this is going to sound really dumb, but is it bad that I'd rather be here than my home?" Her eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to be here? Wouldn't you miss your silk sheets and electricity?: I chuckled a little.

"Yea, I'd miss it but here maybe," I looked at her in those midnight blue eyes of hers," I'd have someone who would actually care about me." I saw her cheeks turn red.

"Maybe…" She said lowly. "But it's not all fun and games; you're cold, dirty, tired, and hungry all of the time." My stomach churned again. Then my brain sparked up an idea.

"What if… what if I took you in somewhere? Like my grandmother's house? She loves helping people, and she'd love you."

"But…why would you do that? You don't even know me…"

**Gwen's POV**

I saw him take a glove out of his pocket. Hey! That's the glove I lost three weeks ago! He took my hand and slid on the glove. Then, he gave me his black leather jacket and wrapped it around me.

"Because I care for you. I don't know what it is…but I do." I blushed for like the one hundredth time tonight.

"I…I don't know… last time I trusted a highlight…I got double crossed." His eyes softened.

"I promise, I could never to that to you…please…" His teal eyes bored into my own. I don't know what made me trust him, but I did and I do.

"Ok…I…I'll go." I saw his eyes light up.

"Come on!" He exclaimed. HE then picked me up, and took me out into the street. I hope this will be my final disappearing act on the street.

* * *

_Awwwwwww how cute was that?! Remember to read and review and tdireak55 will love you forever :3 Like I said...school has been kicking my ass. I'm not even kidding I was lucky for my grades this nine weeks. Oh well, I hope you guys like this :3_


	3. Transformation

**G****love**** Will Find a Way**

**Chapter 3: Transformation**

* * *

I've been at Duncan's Nana's house for a week or so now, and I'm still not used to it. Don't get me wrong, I'm so thankful, especially for the shower, food, and bed. I just don't feel like I should be here…and why in God's green Earth does he care about me so much. Something in the back of my brain says _"he likes you, idiot!"_ but in my heart, I can't believe that he does. Only because of what happened in the back alleyway after the last boy didn't show…but enough of that. I'm running late for my first day of school, yes I said school. Even more nerve wrecking, it's where all of the highlighters go. Wonderful, the second the three rich bitches see me, and recognize me, I'm good as dead. I twirl a loose black curl with my fingers. Ugh, even being on the streets isn't this nerve wracking. I button up my white blouse, and then apply all of my make-up. Sadly, I'm more worried about how Duncan will like this "new Gwen" or not. Why the Hell do I care? Maybe, maybe because I like him, but just a little tincey wincey bit. I mean look at the guy he's got! I put my head on the desk. _"What am I thinking?!"_ I scream in my head.

"Gwen sweetie Duncan is here to take you to school!" His Nana yelled. Well here goes nothing…

**Duncan's POV**

I have my back laid against the wall, my arms crossed, with a smile plastered on my face. I haven't seen Gwen in a week; I was locked in my room all week, not even allowed to go to school. They think I learned my "lesson", yea right. I may be a "rich bitch; highlighter" but I have a streak on me. I've gotten in trouble with the law a couple of times.

"Hey Duncan…" Gwen said, snapping me out of my thoughtful trance. My eyes widened as they fell upon her. Her now shiny raven-like black hair falls past her breasts and middle back, curled perfectly. Her school uniform fits her phenomenally; she even gave it her own flair with one of her gloves and black combat boots. What more can I say? She's beautiful, her light make-up making her midnight eyes pop out. I wanted to say all of those things, but all that came out was this:

"Wow…I…I mean with your hair…" My throat went dry.

"What I think he means is that you look beautiful." My Nana said, thank you Nana! I saw Gwen's cheeks blush red.

"Oh…well thanks Duncan." Her lips tugged into a smile. I cleared my throat.

"You ready to go, Gwen? She nodded

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess.."

**Gwen's POV**

Duncan took my hand. "Alright, well let's go then." I smiled a bit and followed him out the door to his vehicle, a motorcycle.

"Wow," I say smirking, "for a highlighter you've got a badass ride." I heard him chuckle.

"Not all of us have a driver." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Ok ok ninety-eight percent of us do, I just choose to drive."

"Impressive, you can stand on your own two feet, not let's see how you drive." He hopped on and held out his hand.

"Hop on princess." I took his hand and hopped on, wrapping my arms around his mid-section.

"Hang on!" He said, revving the engine. I held on tighter to him, and I wasn't complaining. About what I'm assuming was about fifteen minutes, we arrived at Western Heights High School. It's even bigger up close. Duncan parked and we got off of the motorcycle. I started to twiddle my thumbs together.

"I don't know about this…" I say. He sees my nervousness and puts an arm around me, pulling me close to him.

"Hey don't worry, my Nana made sure you're in all of my classes, you'll be fine." The soothing tone of his voice made me feel so much better. He kept his arm around me for quite some time, and when he finally removed it, it was because the three big bitches approached us.

"Hey Duncan." James sneered "how's the search for your street rat going?"

"_He doesn't recognize me."_ I thought. Well that's a good sign I guess.

"Shut up James." He said, then his eyes fell on me, and James wolf whistled.

"Hey there sexy how's your head? You must have fallen hard from heaven." I think I just gagged. Duncan looked as if he was going to say something, but I interrupted him.

"No wonder you look so hot, I mean you did crawl up from the pits of Hell." Duncan laughed, and that made James furious.

"Do you know who you're talking to chick?!"

"A dick head?" I said sweetly.

"Let's go James." Kayla said. "Obviously this girl is messed up in the head; I mean she's hanging around Duncan after that picture got spread around."

"Yea!" Nick piped up. "She's not worth sit dude." James grunted.

"You haven't seen the last of me." He said, turned on his heels and walked away.

"That…was….fucking…awesome!" Duncan said laughing, then high-fived me.

"Glad you liked that." I laughed again. "They didn't even recognize me either!"

"They're idiots, what can I say." I looked down.

"But they were your friends…"

"Not really." He shrugged his broad shoulders. "They liked me for my title, my dad's name. Not for me, I've never had a real friend…" I gently put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you have me now." I see his eyes light up.

"And I'm glad I have you Gwen." I blush, and smile, and then he hugs me.

**Duncan's POV**

She smells like sweet vanilla and strawberries. I've fallen for her, hard. Now, I need to win her heart. She may not be the girl I met on the streets in looks, that's what transformed. The girl with the midnight eyes and the sweet smile, what caught my attention, will always stay there; and I love that I'm the reason she smiles.

* * *

_**Awwwwwwwwwwwww how sweet was that :3 I hope you guys liked this chapter! Read and review please.**_


	4. Nightmares to Dreams

**Chapter 4: Nightmares to Dreams**

* * *

**Gwen's POV  
**

I haven't been able to sleep through the night, I should, but I don't. I'm having flashbacks, nightmares, of that night in the ally. I'm sure everyone's wondering who the bastard is, but you've already met him. I don't want to tell anyone, especially Duncan, who he is. I can't. But these flashbacks are making Duncan ask questions. I'm glad he cares so much for me…but if anyone found out, my cover would be blown. I pull up the wool quilt to cover my trembling body. I mumble against the blanket "I hate you…" I know I'm going to have to tell him soon…I can't hide it forever. Seeing that bastard every day is killing me on the inside, he hurt me in ways I will never recover from. Contemplating on how I'm going to tell Duncan, I fall asleep.

**Duncan's POV  
**

My grandma's been telling me that Gwen hasn't been sleeping very well, having nightmares. She gets jumpy when we're in the hall sometimes, nut that's usually about getting caught…or is it? It's been scrambling my mind up for weeks. I want to know what happened, nut I know if she wants to tell me, she will. Poor Gwen though, I wonder what is going on in that heads of hers…

**Gwen's Dream**

"You thought that I liked you, street rat?" He yells out two names that are very familiar to us.

"I…I don't want to hold her down…" Voice number one said.

"Quit being a pussy and do it!" Voice number three said.

"Do it or I'll tell everyone your dirty little secret!"Said voice number one. Voice number two slowly walks over to me, whispers that he's so sorry, and holds my arms; voice number three holds my legs, while voice number one, the instigator, laughed an evil laugh.

"This is what you wanted, right? Now you're going to get it." I tried to fight, but I was too weak to do anything, I cried, knowing nothing I could do would prevent this. In my non dream state, I know I'm crying outside of my dream.

**Duncan's POV**

"You're not leaving this house!" My dad roared at me.

"Nana needs my help with something, and I'm going to go!" My father scoffs.

"You mean some_one! _You're going to go see that girl she has and you're going to do God knows what!"

"You don't know anything dad, all you do is work…"

"And clean up your shit, and frankly Duncan I'm getting sick of it!" I clenched my fists.

"Well then, you're not going to have to worry about what I'm doing anymore, I'm leaving to grandma's and I won't be coming back." I pushed passed him and ran to my motorcycle. My father is yelling at me to get back, but I keep going. About twenty minutes later I show up at my Nana's house, and I rush inside.

"What's going on gram?"

"I don't know, she came down here crying, saying she needed you to come here."

"_I wonder what's going on."_ I think to myself. "Alright, I'll go see what is happening."

I walk up the stairs and the second I walked through her bedroom door, I felt slender arms wrap around my torso and a head on my chest.

"Gwen what's wrong?" I say, running my fingers through her hair.

"I have to tell you something…" She mumbled.

"Ok…what is it?"

**Gwen's POV**

I sat Duncan down on my bed. "I've been so afraid to tell you..but…but…I can't keep this in anymore…." He looked at me very concerned.

"What is it?" I sigh.

"You know James, Nick and Kayla?"

"Yea…" He said slowly.

"They did something to me…"

**Flashback/what she's telling Duncan**

"You thought I liked you, didn't you street rat?" James sneered. "Kayla, Nick hold her down!"

"I…I don't want to do this James, this isn't right…" Nick stammered.

"Quit being a pussy and grab her arms idiot." Kayla hollered.

"Yea, or I'll tell _everyone _your secret." Nick did as he was told, and he whispered "sorry" to me. I knew what was going to happen after Kayla held my legs open. I was drugged, weak, and disoriented, I couldn't stop anything. Then when I saw James rubbing the bulge in his pants… I knew what was coming. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, hoping it would never come, but it did, and I've never been the same since.

**Back in Present Time**

"He _raped _you?!" Duncan roared. All I could do was nod my head.

"I'm a horrible person…why was I so stupid?!" Duncan's eyes softened.

"Oh Gwen…that was _**not **_your fault…there was nothing more you could have done.." I started crying more.

"But I don't feel like I did enough!" Now, I didn't mean to say this part, but I did. "I like you, and because of them I'm too damn afraid to say anything because I can't let myself get that hurt again!" I put my hands over my mouth.

"Gwen…I…I like you too…for real…I could never do anything to hurt you…" I looked him in his eyes, and something in them, made me know he was telling the truth. I grabbed his hand and held it in my much smaller one.

"Gwen…" he mumbled. I put my fingers up to his lips.

"Please don't say anything…" I say. "I just want you here with me…" He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"It's been a long night…you need your rest." I lay down, crawling under the covers, I look up at Duncan.

"Please stay in here with me…" He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I won't leave you…" He stayed beside me until I fell asleep, and for the first time in three years, I had no nightmares.

**Duncan's POV  
**

As she falls asleep, me beside her bed, I can't only help but think how this could have been James if he wasn't such a sick excuse for a living soul. The poor girl….not as poor as James' face will look like when I get done with him, and Nick, and if Kayla wasn't a girl. I'll expose them for who they are and what they did, but that will be in due time, right now, I have a beautiful girl to protect. I know winning her completely will take some more time, but at least I know now I will be in her dreams.

* * *

_Poor Gwen :'( Be there for her Duncan...BE THERE!_


	5. Gwen and Duncan vs Gym Class

_**Hey Guys! Here's the new chapter :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gwen and Duncan vs Gym Class**

**Duncan's POV**

I love art class, you can slap a circle on a square and our dumbass teacher will give you an A. There is only one bad thing about art class; gym is next. It's not that I'm lazy or anything, I gota pretty kicking body if I do say so myself, but the gym teacher, Mrs. Brooks, is a cunt. A smelly old cunt, I hate her guys. And I'm pretty sure she hates me too. Interupting my thoughts, was a peck on my cheek.

"Hey Duncan?" Gwen asked sweetly. "Does this drawing look ok?" She hands me the drawing and I had to hold my jay or it was going to fall off. Gwen drew a rickety old building, with the details, you could literally see the cracks in the bricks. Next to the building is a little girl and two adults, their pockets out and empty, but their smiles are shining out like gold.

"Gwen this is amazing! How the Hell did you do this?!" She blushes, and looks down shyly, smiling.

"It's a gift I've been blessed with, I guess. I've always been able to draw."

"You don't say!" Gwen giggles.

"Duncan you're too sweet." I wrap my arm around her, holding her.

"Nah, you make me sweet, sweetheart." I lean in to kiss herm but the bell rang, interrupting us. I groaned.

"Oh yay, time to go to Hell on Earth."

"Oh come on Duncan, it's not that bad…" I raise my eyebrow at her. "Ok it's pretty bad, but still." I sigh.

"I know I know…she just hates me!"

"Well I don't hate you." I smile and kiss her head as we walk down the hall.

"That's all that matters to me." She smiles. We walk into the gym right as the bell rang, and the cunt stared at us.

"If you two wouldn't fart around you might actually get here on time rather than get here three seconds before the bell!" Gwen and I rolled our eyes and we walked to our designated changing areas. She went to the girls' and I went to the guys'.

**Gwen's POV**

I was praying that hopefully Kayla wasn't going to be in the changing room anymore, but alas, there she was, fixing her make-up of all the goddamn things to do before gym. She notices my reflection in the mirror, and smirks.

"Oh hey there new girl." She puts on her cruel smirk. "How are you and your boyfriend been? Fuck him yet slut?" I ignore her comments and grab my stuff out of my locker cubbyhole thing.

"I heard from my sister's best friend's cousin that he has a tiny dick." Again, I ignore. I put on my gym shorts and tank top, the only things I hear coming from her mouth are "Bla bla bla." I pull up my hair as I walk out the door. Kayla is right behind me.

"Ok class, run ten laps!" Mrs. Brooks blows her whistle and we start running. Due to me being used to running, I get done with the laps pretty quickly, Hell, it was another five minutes before everyone else finished. Mrs. Brooks looked at me astonished.

"Gwendolyn, how did you finish running so quickly?" Shit.

"I…I…uh…" I stammered and looked down.

"Awe, the little baby can't talk!" John laughed, and so did Kayla, but not Nick. I noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"_Why didn't he laugh?" _I thought to myself. However, I didn't get to ponder this for long before a whistle blew.

"Kayla, Nick, and John! Ten more laps for that smart elic remark!" I raise my hand.

"Mrs. Brooks, Nick didn't laugh…" the three and Duncan gasped.

"Alright Miss Gwendolyn, I believe you, now you two get moving! The rest of you, come outside with me!"

**Duncan's POV**

Gwen and I are in the back of the line, and I whisper in a hushed voice, "Why did you let Nick off the hook?"

"Because he, this time, didn't do anything. Sometimes I feel bad for him, after the incident…he came looking for me, begging me for my forgiveness. My parents taught me to forgive the greatest sins…" I ponder this…and I can see her point, but I also can't at the same time. I think it's better for her to decide how she wants to treat them, either way, I'm going to punch him in the face.

"Yea, I get what you're saying…" There's a small pause. "You've never mentioned your parents before…" She sighs.

"That's another story for another time, I'll tell you sometime." I kiss the top of her head.

"Ok sweetheart." She smiles, and then a whistle blows.

"Duncan, Gwen! You're on team one! Move move move!"

"_What the Hell are we even doing? Shit, we're playing baseball." _I think to myself.

"What is this game Dunk?" Gwen asked.

"You go up to home plate." I point to the base. "And try to hit the ball with a bat, and run around the bases this way." I point to first, second, third and then home base. "Do you sort of get it?"

"I…I think so…" I smile and hold her hand.

"You'll figure it out, don't worry about it Gwenny." She sighs and nods.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Gwen may not be the best player, but she did make the winning point! That's my girl. Gwen runs up and hugs me, and I laugh.

"See, I told you you'd get the hang of it!" She smiles and laughs.

"I really did it!" The others on our team congratulated her, because we don't have to run one lap like the others have to. Sadly, Nick doesn't have to run, but the other two do, so it's still a win-win situation. I'm one happy Duncan.

**Gwen's POV**

I'm in the changing room; again, I'm one of the last ones. I like it that way though…I hate my body and I don't want anyone to see it. Really, I don't even really wanted Duncan to ever see it, but I know he wouldn't make fun. I'm putting on my boots when Kayla walks in, red in the face.

"I…fucking…hate…you…new girl." She said, gasping for air. I couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Am I supposed to feel upset by that?" She glares.

"Something about you…is so fucking familiar…and I'm going to find out bitch." I roll my eyes.

"Please, I've never lived in this area before, you don't know anything."

"Shut the fuck up." She pushes me, and I stagger backwards.

"I've never done anything to do!" I say, the she grabs me and throws me, I hit the wall.

"You've done enough bitch!" She kicks me in my stomach.

"You took Duncan away from us! You and that Street Rat bi-" She stops in her tracks, then, before she could stay anything more, Mrs. Brooks barged in and saw me on the ground, and Kayla's fists' clenched. The last thing I remember is Mrs. Brooks calling out to the principal, her grabbing Kayla on the arm, and I think Duncan yelling my name. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**_GASP! How could Kayla do that to poor Gwen :'( Review though!_**


	6. Please

_(Chapter 6 everyone! Woo! Let's get this party started! haha)_

* * *

**Chapter 6:Please...**

**Gwen's POV**

I'm walking on a few clouds, hopping from one to another. I smile, cause it's always been my dream to sit and lay on clouds. However, what I saw next couldn't even compare to that; there in front of me is my mom and dad. I can feel the tears fall from my face as I race towards them.

"Momma! Daddy!" I jump into their arms.

"Gwen we don't have much time..." My father said, wiping my tears.

"Daddy the last time you said that...I never saw you guys ever again..." My mother hugs me tightly.

"We know Gwenny we know, but please listen to us." I nod my head.

"Whatever happens, don't let Duncan go, and don't give up your fight sweetheart." I look at them confused.

"I...I don't understand momma..."

"You will in due time my little one." My dad said, holding my hand. I feel his hand fading.

"No! No please don't leave me again!"

"Remember Gwen, don't let him go and don't give up your fight, and we're always with you."

Next thing I know I'm in a hospital room, with Duncan by my bedside. I feel like I've been hit by a ton of bricks. I can feel the wetness on my face, so I know I must've been crying.

_"Was all of that a dream? Did my parents come to warn me about something?" _ I didn't have long to think about it because Duncan saw me awake.

"Gwen!" He screamed then he kissed me tenderly. I kissed him back.

"Duncan...what's going on I don't understand..."

"Well...Kayla attacted you after gym...and you hit your head pretty hard. You've been out for about a day."

"Oh..." Then it all came back to me. My eyes went big, and I started crying.

"Duncan...I...I think Kayla knows who I really am...I mean I think she does..." Duncan took my hands in his.

"She does, and she told the other two." He put a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Nick, he tried to keep her quiet...but they told his secret too because he didn't want to hurt you ever again, he couldn't do it a second time."

"What was his big scandalous secret?"

"I don't know if you will understand, but in these parts, what he is, it's like commiting murder to some people."

"I don't understand..."

"Nick is gay, and around here, that's like killing someone. Personally I don't care, but everyone else in that damn school is homophobic. His parents disowned him and everything, he's skipped town and no one knows where he is now." I couldn't wrap my mind around this. How could you just disown your own child for liking men?" Duncan rummaged through his school bag.

"He did leave this for you, don't worry I didn't read it..." I opened up the envalope.

_"Dear Gwen, I am so sorry for everything again. I just couldn't live with myself if I didn't try to stop Kayla and John from saying anything, even if it meant my own life be tarnished. I knew it was you from the first time I saw you at the school. I didn't say anything and I was hoping it would have been a while before anyone knew. I just want to thank you, for your forgivness, and please beat Kayla and John at their games. Don't give up the fight and hold onto that Duncan for me ok? I hope one day someone will care about me as much as he does for you. Goodluck and this is our final goodbye, Love Nick."_

I re-read the last few parts, because it's basically what my parents kept telling me. I'm scared.

"Duncan...I'm scared..."

"What for?" I explained my dream to him. "And now with Nick saying the same stuff...I'm afraid something big is gonna happen...and I don't think it will be good..."

**Duncan's POV**

I just hug her, and look into her dark eyes. "Gwen, I promise, whatever their plans are, I'm not going to fall for them, and neither will you ok? If I see John kissing you, I'll know it's a trap, and vise versa with me and Kayla ok? Please Gwen promise me." She takes in a deep breath.

"I promise...I promise Duncan." She leans her head into my chest.

"And if anyone hurts either one of you, I will hurt them!" My Grammy said. Oh yea, I kinda forgot she was in here!

"I'd like to thank you both for everything..." Gwen's sweet little voice said. I hugged her.

"No, it's our pleasure Gwen, I'm so sorry everything has kind of went to crap here lately..."

"With you here...it's been so much better..."

After a while my grandma left us to be alone, one of us had to stay with Gwen overnight and I chose to stay. Right now she is asleep, but she doesn't seem to be getting very much of it. She keeps crying out to someone to come back, and she's crying. I stroke her hair, feeling so bad for her. Her parents are gone, she's been raped and beaten, and she's just now getting into a routine, and everything has crashed down again. I just want her to know I will be here always, but in a weird way, I think she already knows that. She stirs and this time, shoots up in bed.

"No!" She screams, breathing deeply, sweating. That must have been one Hell of a nightmare.

"Oh Duncan!" Gwen says hugging me, sobbing into my chest. I just stay on her bed, holding her, letting her cry. After ten minutes I mumble against her hair.

"What's wrong Gwenny..."

**Gwen's POV**

I sniffle and look into his eyes. "My parents..."

**Flashback/what she is telling Duncan**

I was walking down the street, holding my daddys hand. He and my mom saw someone following us, and they immediatly ran. The man ran after us. My daddy had me clutched into his arms, I was so scared, I couldn't stop crying. For one moment, we lost the man, and I thought we were going to be ok. Then my mommy hid me behind a dumpster, crying, and my father put a blanket over me. I remember saying "Mommy daddy don't leave me!" My daddy gave me his gloves, cause it was a cold December night, I don't exactly remember the date, but he put them on me.

"We'll be right back little one." He whispered to me, my mommy kissed my head and told me no matter what don't leave the spot. I pinky promised her and huddled back as far as I could. I didn't understand what was going on, I was just so young...maybe five or six...soon after, maybe ten minutes, I heard two gun shots. I was so scared, but I promised my mommy I wouldn't leave, so I didn't. After maybe three hours, which felt like three days, I got out of my hiding spot, and I walked the streets. I turned a corner, and I saw my mommy and daddy on the ground, they've obviously been dead for hours, each just one shot right through their skulls. I didn't know what happened, to this day I don't know why we were gunned down. I just know I cried and cried, Hell, I even crawled into my parents arms one last time, then the police came. I was so scared, I just ran away, it was what I was tought, what my instinct was, I just ran till I got to the street where you found me, that day people from the street took me under their wings, but I was finished, my life was over at so young...and I was cold ever since, until you came into my life..."

**End of flashback**

"I was so fucking stupid! I should have stayed!" I yell, and Duncan just held me tight.

"Gwen...no don't think of it like that please...I would have never met you if you didn't..." I sniffled.

"You're the only good thing that's ever happened, and I'm so scared to loose you!" He hugged me tightly.

"I promise Gwenny...I love you too much to leave you..." I gasped, then I felt his lips on my own.

"Duncan...I...I love you too..."

I hope that whatever happens, doesn't keep us seperated. But right now, I've never felt so close to anyone. I just want this to last...please...let it last...

* * *

How sad?! :'( REVIEW!


	7. Lightbulb!

_**Chapter 7! How exciting, am I right?! :D Well I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lightbulb!**

**Duncan's POV**

When \we got back to school the next week, the whole atmosphere was different for us. She got the glares of judgement, and I get the notes again calling me the "Rich Rat". It really doesn't even bother me anymore, but it does bother Gwen, and that bothers me.

"Duncan...I don't feel welcome here anymore..." She sighed and I closed my locker, and hugged her.

"Hey, just ignore them Gwenny, they don't knnow what they're doing, they've been raised this way, I just rebelled against it. Please don't feel like this Gwen."

"Duncan I can't help it..." I run my hand through her hair.

"I know Gwenny I know..." I kiss the top of her head. "Do you like any of these people?" She shakes her head.

"No..."

"Then don't care what they think of you, I promise I will protect you." She smiles.

"Thank you Duncan..."

"I love you Gwen." She smiles and kisses me softly.

"I love you too." I hear a chuckle, out of the corner of my eye I see that it's Kayla and John. Oh that's just fucking perfect.

"Awe look at the couple from Hell." Kayla sneered.

"Why? Are you looking at a mirror Kayla?" I sneered back, holding Gwen's hand. She laughs.

"Cute very cute." John smiles cruely. "Fucked that tight pussy of hers?" Gwen hangs her head down, her midnight black hair flowing down infront of her face.

"Shut the fuck up John, that's my girlfriend you're talking about.

"Awe, now you're official, how fucking cute." John looks at Gwen. "Hey sweetie when you want a real cock up you come to me." I growl deeply. It's taking all of my will power to not punch him upside his girl-ish face.

"Stop it!" Gwen yells out, and starts crying. For a second, I saw a flicker of remorse of Kayla's face, then one look from John got her eyes back looking cold as stone.

"Oh quit crying you fucking bitch." Kayla scoffs. I'm not staying here to listen to their bull shit anymore. I pick Gwen up and get us the Hell out of that school. I put her in my car and drive off. Fuck this place, I don't even want to live here, but I can't abandon my grandma. The rest of my family has, but I won't do that. I can't.

**Gwen's POV**

I'm sitting in the passanger seat crying, shaking, kind of feeling sick to my stomach. I don't understand why they hate me so much to the point of rape, assult, and God knows what else they're planning. All because I was a street rat. All because I wasn't as lucky as them. Because I'm different. I hate this town. I fucking hate it. Honestly, if Duncan didn't come along when he did, I was probably just going to jump infront of the next car that drove down the street. I suddenly feel a hand on my knee, I sigh deeply.

"Gwen, you look sick..." I try not to look up.

"I...I'm fine Duncan..."

"Gwen..." I know my face is green.

"Pull over Duncan..." He does, I get of the car and get sick on the side of the road. He's holding my hair back and rubbing my back. I feel like shit.

"Duncan...I hate it here..."

"I know Gwenny I know...I promise I'm going to tell my nanna to come with us and the next-" I interupted him.

"No. I may hate it here, but if we leave...they win." I say, my voice shaking.

"But Gwen they might try to-"

"We just need proof of what they're doing, so it won't be our word against theirs."

"Gwen, the justice system here is corrupt, one look of who they are and they'll just toss the case aside." I look up at him.

"That's why we're going to get our proof. If we get at least three people to testify against them, maybe more, there has to be a way."

"I've lived here all of my life...it's going to take a huge scandal to get them to take the appropriate action." I smirk.

"Well it looks like we need to do some investigating don't we?" Duncan smirks also, then his smirk turns to a frown.

"It could get messy, and I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"Duncan, I promise if this doesn't work, I'll leave with you, out of this town. But first I have to try and take a stand. I'm not going down without a fight." He kisses the top of my head.

"See? That right there is why I love you." I smile and lay my head on his chest.

"Let's go home and ask your nanna for help. She said she knows everyone in this town, right?"

"That is true...we really might be able to do this!"

"I can go ask my friends on the street if they've done anything...I'm sure someone at the school knows where Nick went... and I'm pretty sure they have done something to everyone at that school..."

"Oh trust me, if someone sneezes wrong Kayla blasts it all over the school paper." If this was a cartoon, you would have seen a lightbulb turn on over my head.

"The paper!"

"What?"

"The school paper! That's how we find who they've hurt besides us!"

"I don't think sneezing wrong is enough for a conviction Gwen."

"No Duncan I'm serious here! I mean just last week something got printed about that Prisivilski girl having sex with an older man. If it's not true, it's slander, and even if it is, it's an invasion of privacy."

"You know Gwen...this might work...this really might work!" We both smile at each other, and I hug him. I would have kissed him but...I just threw up in a bush on the side of the road.

"Gwen, once you brush your teeth, I'm going to kiss you for this idea." I laugh.

"I'll be looking forward to it." We drive home, ready to start our investigation, and plan to take Kayla and John down.

* * *

_**Woah, dramatic right?! I have such a wonderful brain! I love you all, and reviews are very nice :D:D**_


End file.
